Distribution of clock signals to multiple interrelated components is a challenging endeavor as clock frequencies increase. For example, in computer systems high speed clock signals propagate along metallic traces such that each individual distributed element of the computer system is provided a suitable clock signal. However, clock signals are subject to reflections, interference, standing wave phenomenon, and signal degradation, and thus the engineering aspects of clock distribution along metallic traces is an area of specialization in engineering in-and-of itself. Relatedly, where multiple spatially distributed objects need a uniform clock signal (e.g., individual receiving elements of a multi-element electromagnetic receiving antenna array), providing a uniform clock signal to the spatially distributed objects is challenging.
Some solutions attempt to distribute the clock among multiple distributed elements wirelessly by broadcasting a continuous wave source, with the distributed element receiving the continuous wave source and producing a clock signal therefrom. However, a wirelessly broadcast continuous wave source is subject to the multi-path phenomenon, where the versions of the signal arrive at the distributed element after taking different paths (e.g., direct path, reflection off buildings or the sky). Thus, the received signal may have significant timing jitter.